We plan to conduct a combined ASPHO/PBMTC symposia on New Frontiers in Pediatric Allogeneic Stem Cell Transplantation (AlloSCT) in April, 2013 at the Hyatt Regency Miami, Florida. In May 2012, we previously conducted a combined ASPHO/PBMTC session at the 25th Annual ASPHO meeting in New Orleans that received outstanding evaluations. Based on this promising beginning, for 2013 we plan a full day symposia focused on new advances and frontiers in pediatric AlloSCT. Over 55 years have passed since the original observations of the success of AlloSCT in pediatric recipients with both malignant and non-malignant blood disorders. The progress in this field has grown considerably and often Pediatric Hematologists/Oncologists are faced with decisions whether to refer their patients for an allogeneic stem cell transplant. In addition referring Pediatric Hematologists/Oncologists often receive their patients in return after an AlloSCT and need to care for their acute and late effects. The combined ASPHO/PBMTC venue offers a unique opportunity of dialogue, discussion and critique between pediatric stem cell transplantation physicians and other non-stem cell transplantation pediatric hematologists and oncologists. Despite the success to date, there are still a number of unanswered questions which require further critical investigations that would be facilitated in part by a multidisciplinary and multinational symposia on this subject matter. The primary objectives of this proposed conference (brief): 1) to present advances in AlloSCT in pediatric ALL with a focus on minimal residual disease, eligibility and novel pre and post immunotherapy; 2) to highlight new strategies in alternative allogeneic stem cell donor sources for children and adolescents with non-malignant hematological disorders; 3) to discuss timing of immune reconstitution after AlloSCT and methods of facilitating more rapid recovery of immunity; 4) to identify strategies of utilizing AlloSCT in pediatric myeloproliferative disorders; 5) to develop diagnostic and therapeutic approaches to hematological complications post pediatric AlloSCT; 6) to enhance the understanding of new novel cellular therapeutic approaches to pediatric malignant and non-malignant hematological disorders; and 7) to discuss optimizing drug therapy in AlloSCT. Secondary objectives include: 1) to promote education, mentoring and leadership of young investigators in the field; 2) to enhance national and international communication and collaboration with Pediatric Hematologists/Oncologists and Pediatric Stem Cell Transplantation physicians; and 3) to provide a continuing platform for collaborative research in this unique field The result of this symposia on New Frontiers in Pediatric AlloSCT will increase our understanding of the basic, translational and clinical state of the science in this unique field an provide an opportunity of multidisciplinary dialogue, critique and collaborative research. This educational opportunity will also bridge the gap between Pediatric Hematologists and Oncologists who are not actively engaged in the art and science of pediatric AlloSCT, with those physician-scientists who are full-time active in pediatric AlloSCT.